


You Have Really Nice Donuts

by keitaiga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Donuts, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiga/pseuds/keitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi really likes sprinkled donuts and has a completely obvious crush on a coffee shop's employee.</p>
<p>Mainly just the everyday life of Azumane Asahi.</p>
<p>College AU (and Asahi has reading glasses cause that would be nice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Really Nice Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably really bad and I wrote it because I really wanted a donut but everything was closed. FOR TWO DAYS. It was a bleak and donutless hell. Anyways, please read this with absolutely no expectations because I literally wrote it at 4AM when hungry.

Asahi sat back in his chair, moved his laptop up onto the desk and rubbed his overheated legs. His thighs were probably well on their way to developing second degree burns and his paper was only half done. After a moment of debate, he opened the small paper bag next to his coffee and sank his teeth into a donut. It was delicious. The only downside was the shower of multicoloured sprinkles. Asahi scrambled to contain the rainbow of mayhem and keep the tiny little bits of candy out of his keyboard. The last thing he needed was a computer problem.  
Shoving the remaining half of his snack in his mouth, he glared at his computer screen. This paper was hell. He heard muttering from nearby and realized that his face was scaring people off again. Damn, he really had to stop doing that.  
The study group that had originally been seated a table over was picking up their stuff and trying to quietly relocate to the other side of the library.   
He wished his face wasn’t so menacing.   
He also wished that sprinkled donuts could be eaten gracefully.  
Asahi decided that he was getting nowhere and packed up his bag, making sure his files were saved before shutting everything down. He’d lost an essay like that once near the beginning of the year and the aftermath was not something he wanted to go through again.  
Ever.  
Asahi swung the strap of his messenger bag over his chest, spent an awkward moment trying to rearrange the hood of his jacket, and started the trek to the bus loop. As per usual, instead of waiting near his stop, he went across the street to the small coffee shop called Karasuno he’d become a regular at. The doorbell gave a pleasant chime as he walked in and the warmth fogged up the reading glasses he must’ve forgotten to take off.  
Crap.  
So that's why he couldn't find them in the case. They’d been on his face the entire time. Asahi had a quick flashback of the weird look he’d gotten when he asked the girl sitting nearby if she’d seen his glasses sitting around anywhere.  
Thankfully, it was cold enough outside that the redness of his face could be blamed on the weather and he would probably never see that person again.  
Asahi walked up and joined the line as his glasses cleared. As his vision slowly came back, he almost had a heart attack.  
Reason number one that he frequented this particular coffee shop was in charge of the cash register.  
Crap.  
That meant he’d have to talk to him to place his order and THAT was not something he was ready for.  
Oh god.  
Asahi turned around to try and make his escape, but found the line behind him had already grown significantly. He would just cause a fuss if someone his size tried to maneuver back the way he came.  
Asahi turned back and shuffled another few steps forward, his fate sealed.  
This was going to be horrible.  
“Hi how are you doing today? What can I get for you?”  
Asahi nearly imploded.  
“Erm, uh… A sma–, actually no, a medium! Uh… hot chocolate! And a sprinkled donut.”  
The bright smile he received made him want to cry. Or grab the person behind the counter in a hug. But that would be weird as hell so he just tried to hold down his embarrassment.  
“So, that's one medium hot chocolate and one sprinkled, vanilla donut!”  
Asahi nodded his affirmation and avoided making eye contact, which was actually an amazing feat considering how their height difference gave him a prime view of the small employee’s face.  
A small piece of metal glinted on the boy’s shirt and caught his attention.  
It was a nametag. Asahi felt like he’d just been given a pat on the back and a slice of cake by an angel.  
Ni..?  
Damn, the sun was really glaring.  
Nish…ya?  
Nishinoya.  
The number one reason he loved this coffee shop was named Nishinoya.

 

It had been a week.  
One. Full. Week.  
Asahi hadn’t been able to pick up the courage to walk back into the coffee shop since he’d learned Nishinoya’s name, but today was the day that would change. Armed with the mantra ‘I’m just another random face in the crowd. There’s no way he knows who I am’, Asahi pushed open the door, the bell welcoming him back along with the smell of fresh donuts.  
God, he’d missed that smell.  
It was the weekend, so Karasuno wasn't very busy. The line was almost nonexistent and there were only a few people sitting at the tables.  
When he reached the front of the line, Asahi was relieved to discover that Nishinoya was not there. His heart wasn’t exactly ready to deal with that smile just yet.  
“An iced café latte and a sprinkled vanilla donut please.”  
Asahi tried to smile, trying to work on his people-skills, and calmly recited his order.  
“Sure thing!”  
The person taking his order was short and had an amazing mess of brightly coloured hair. Asahi privately wondered whether or not someone could have hair that orange naturally.  
The boy bounced around for a moment behind the counter, then reached across with a brown paper bag, looking up and meeting Asahi’s eyes for the first time.  
“Oh!”  
The boy darted off through the kitchen door, leaving Asahi to stand there in confusion as he waited for one of the other employees to finish making his coffee. There was a commotion from behind the door, then Asahi glimpsed something behind the small window set in the center.  
Make that two somethings.  
Nishinoya and the guy with the messy hair were both peering through.  
They were also staring directly at him.  
Asahi screamed internally.  
What the hell was even going on?  
He stood there, looking down and quaking in his boots until he saw a hand pushing his drink over. Flustered, he looked up to say thank you, but the words didn't come out.  
“Than–!!!”  
Asahi’s face turned red and he kind of just shut down mentally. Looking right at him, iced café latte in hand, was Nishinoya.  
“Yo, Mr. Vanilla Donut. You’ve been busy lately?”  
Asahi tried not to gape like a fish and ended up nodding.  
“Well, nice to see you back! See you again soon!”   
Asahi had no idea how he made it out of the coffee shop without combusting. 

 

“And then, Kiyoko-san said–!”  
Asahi tried to tune out Tanaka’s infatuated rant and get back to his history readings. They were sitting in a ‘study group’ at the coffee shop, but as per usual, no one was really getting anything done. The only reason Asahi was holding any semblance of focus was because he knew that Nishinoya’s shift was starting soon. It wasn’t like he was trying to be creepy or anything, it’s just that they always held their study group at around noon on Sundays and Nishinoya would always appear at around one.  
It was the world’s most convenient coincidence.  
Asahi waited until about one thirty before he decided to go and order something. He walked up and was greeted by a tall, very unsociable looking individual.  
“A small white hot chocolate and a sprinkled vanilla donut please.”  
The employee nodded and set about grabbing the donut while Asahi snuck glances at Nishinoya, who was putting together the hot chocolate. In a totally non-creepy way, he marveled at how Nishinoya’s arms were so thin, yet still looked like solid muscle. It was kind of amazing.  
“Ahem.”  
Shit.  
Asahi almost jumped out of his skin and reached out to grab his donut and drink. He wished on every single shooting star he’d ever seen that his staring had gone unnoticed.  
“Hey, what’s your name? It’s kinda weird to call you Mr. Vanilla Donut.”  
Asahi almost dropped his hot chocolate.   
“A-Azumane Asahi.”  
“I’m Nishinoya Yuu. Well then Azumane-san, have a nice day!”  
It took Asahi a few seconds to realize that yes, that had really just happened.  
“E-erm, you too!”  
Asahi quickly went back to his seat, sat down and tried to keep his face from turning red.   
“Dude, you’ve got it bad huh?”  
Oh no.  
“I mean, damn. I haven't seen someone crushing that hard since this one pair of hopeless idiots from my class in high school!”  
So Tanaka had seen the exchange. Crap. If someone as dense as Tanaka had picked up on it, how obvious was he being?!  
“Well, give him a break Tanaka. At least the rest of us get to have a good laugh whenever he goes up to get yet another one of those damn donuts.”  
That was from Daichi, which meant that another piece of dangerous information was in that man’s hands. Great.  
Asahi shoved the donut into his mouth. Dammit he wanted to go home.  
“Oh, it’s Nishinoya right? I know him from one of my classes. You’ve got good taste Asahi.”  
Sugawara was an angel.  
“Hmm, well then you should introduce the two of them! I mean, there’s obviously interest on both sides. Asahi-san, you should go and meet up with Suga-san after his class ends! You might get to talk with him!”  
Leave it to Tanaka to state idiotic things...  
“Ooh! Good idea Tanaka! My class goes from three to six on Thursdays. Can you make it?”  
“No, I’ve got one from four to eight.”  
Thank god for that. Asahi had never been happier that he’d signed up for those four hours of lecturing hell.  
“Damn…”  
Tanaka actually looked disappointed.  
“Well, are we still going to the club tonight? If so, I really need to change.”  
The club Tanaka was referring to was part of their Sunday routine. They’d all meet up, try and study, then meet up later at a relatively popular club near the campus. It was a nice way to unwind after a long week.  
After saying their goodbyes, the group split up to go get changed. The club wasn't a fancy place, but none of them wanted to be seen there in their study clothes.

 

“Hey, isn’t that donut boy?”  
Tanaka elbowed him in the ribs, almost making him spill his drink. After making sure the cocktail was still mostly in the glass, Asahi looked around the room. Sure enough, Nishinoya was standing in a corner with that short, overly excitable co-worker of his. They both seemed pretty unstable, and for good reason too if the empty beer glasses nearby were anything to go by.  
Asahi took another sip of his drink. Call him weak, but the strongest thing he’d drink was the mojito in his hand. He couldn't stand the taste of alcohol and would much rather spend the majority of his money on those tasty donuts he loved. Sadly though, this was a club and they didn't serve donuts.  
“Dude, you should go and talk to him! Come on! Man up!”  
Yeah, Tanaka was drunk. It didn’t really help that Suga and Daichi had wandered off somewhere a while ago. Asahi wished he could go track them down so that they could help deal with Tanaka, but if past experiences were anything to go by, he’d find them in a compromising position near the bathrooms and they’d freak out. Sometimes Asahi wondered why they still thought they were keeping things under wraps. On occasion, they were even more obvious than Tanaka’s love for Kiyoko. They even shared an apartment for god’s sake!  
Asahi tried to distract himself by taking another sip, only to find his glass empty. He shook Tanaka off his arm and went over to the bar to grab another. As he was paying, he felt someone grab on, then proceed to hang off his arm. Thinking that Tanaka was being an idiot again, Asahi looked over with a frown.  
Oh god that wasn’t Tanaka.  
Staring up at him with slightly watery eyes, a goofy smile and a death grip on his forearm was Nishinoya.  
“Yo! I caught myself an Asahi-san!!!”  
Putting aside how adorable that was, Asahi now had a serious problem. What the hell was he supposed to do?! He’d barely even talked to the guy before!  
Asahi was trying to find the right words and failing miserably.  
“Hey, Asahi-san, why don’t you ever look at my face? You like me right? Right? But you never look at my face… Is my face that bad?”  
Asahi wanted nothing more than to shoot himself in the head. What fresh hell had he just been plunged into?!  
Nishinoya was obviously drunk and Asahi had no idea how to handle this new progression. He frantically searched the room for someone that could help, but of course, there was no one there. Well, make that no one available. Tanaka was being loud and obnoxious with Nishinoya’s coworker, and Asahi was pretty sure that the glimpse of silver he’d just seen had been Suga and Daichi vanishing down one of the hallways.  
“Asahi-san, do you not like my face?”  
Oh hell.  
“Uh, erm… Nishinoya?”  
Asahi tried to get the drunken boy to properly pay attention and it worked all too well.  
“You remembered!!! You hear that Shouyou! He remembered my name!!!”  
Shouyou?  
Ah, must be his coworker’s name.  
Nishinoya happily squeezed Asahi’s arm in a hug of sorts, a huge grin on his face.  
Asahi, on the other hand, was at a complete loss. The person he’d had a crush on for god knows how long was clinging to him and smiling happily just from having his name remembered. It was sweeter than any donut he’d ever had and he could feel his face heating up.  
Nishinoya stared up at him, face suddenly calmer.  
“Asahi–san.”  
Asahi steeled himself and looked directly back at him, holding the eye contact even though he wanted desperately to run away. The smile Nishinoya gave him made it all worth it though.  
Then something unexpected happened.  
Nishinoya’s hand shot out and grabbed the front of Asahi’s shirt, yanking his upper body down.  
“Whoa–!”  
Asahi was caught completely off guard as Nishinoya kissed him.  
A kiss.  
Like, lip on lip contact.  
Mouths touching.  
Nishinoya pressed their lips together for a few seconds, then let go of Asahi’s shirt and pulled back.  
It was at that moment that Asahi realized the smell of alcohol, which was always there when someone drank, was completely absent from Nishinoya’s breath. He’d been only acting drunk.  
As Nishinoya grinned up at him, knowing the gig was up, Asahi came to the realization that this crush might not be as hopeless as he’d thought.


End file.
